Hikari Is Who I Am
by MidNight Raven Star
Summary: It all started at New Years. All because of a silly crush I might end up sealed again. Sealed alone in the darkness. He can't find out. I have to hate him. No matter how much I love him. I can't let him know what I really am...HiwatariXoc
1. New Years

**Another one-shot for the holiday season. This one is different from the other stories/one-shots that I've put up (if I have others up). Anyway here it is. **

**I don't own D. N. Angel in any way.**

**********

"Hiwatari-san!" I shouted down the hall as I ran toward him. I couldn't help but blush as I watched him turn toward me with that everlasting (or so it seemed) bored look that was on his face. I felt the glares raining down upon me from his…fan girls I guess I should say for lack of better word. Many girls seemed to have a crush on him, though it mostly seemed to be from his looks and attitude. Even I had a crush on him, but unlike the other girls I wanted to be his friend first, which I was. But I didn't like him for his looks or cold (usually) personality. Okay, maybe a bit. But I mostly liked him because once you knew him he was nice. He was also the smartest in the class. I always dreamed of finding someone smarter than me who I would like and not find geeky.

"Akamino-san, ohayo. Genki desu ka?" he asked me kindly. He still wore the blank, bored expression he always wore, but his voice told me a different story. I could hear that he was bored and also that he was, some what, happy to see me. I tried to calm my heart which was fluttering from how his words seemed to flow so gracefully through the air.

"Ohayo, Hiwatari-san. Genki desu. And you?" I asked politely. I had to bring it up or else I won't get a chance to see him again. "Ano, do you think you could meet me by the square on the 30th? Around four perhaps? I need to talk to you about something there…" I asked, trying not to arouse suspicion. I didn't want to ask my real question in front of other students incase he decides to say no. I'd face major embarrassment if other students saw and his annoying fan girls.

"I don't see why not. I'll see you there, Akamino-san."

****

So that's where I am now. In front of the fountain in the square waiting for Hiwatari-san to show up. I could feel myself pacing slowly back and forth waiting for him to come. It was five minutes until four. I decided to watch the view of the setting sun while I waited. It was a beautiful site to see and was thankful that the sun set early in the winter. It wasn't until I heard foot steps that it was four. And I mean exactly four. Not even ten seconds after. _He's really punctual;_ I couldn't help but think as I turned toward him. I tried to fight the smile that started to spread on my face but it won over. I must have looked stupid to him but oh well. It didn't matter to me. Knowing that he came anyways was enough.

"Akamino-san, I see that you are on time," he said to me. I was glad he didn't ask if I waited long. That would have been totally cliché and cheesy. Just the opposite of what he was. He continued to walk toward me in a normal pace. He didn't rush to see me and he didn't walk so slowly that it seemed he didn't want to be there. Of course. What else should I expect?

"Hiwatari-san, I'm glad that you were able to make it. I hope you didn't mind coming," I replied to him shyly as I looked at the ground. I could feel the heat rising to my face and embarrassment flood through me. _I just need to say it. Those few words are all I have to ask him_; I told myself. It couldn't be as hard to do as I thought, right? "Hi-Hiwatari-san, I wa-was wondering if you would, perhaps, um, since neither of us have any family to go with, go with me tomorrow to see the fireworks in the main square? I mean if you have free time and you feel like it. I don't want to put you under," I started to say faster and faster, nervousness over taking me.

"No. I prefer to keep myself away from holidays. They are useless events that only give reason not to go to school," was his reply with his normal emotionless gaze. It shattered me from the inside. I felt like breaking down. The tears pricked at the edges of my eyes. I knew any moment now I would begin the endless wave of tears. I should have known he would say no. He always said no to this kind of stuff.

The next moments I didn't know what came over me. I yelled and screamed at him, "Fine then! What is your problem!? Why do you push people away!? Why is it that you hate being around others!? What makes you so afraid to be close to others!?" I saw him visibly wince at my words, and I couldn't help but feel gratefulness and guilt overwhelm me when I saw this. I could feel the tears starting to stream down my face. I ran past him stopping a couple of yards away. "And if you change your mind I'll…I'll be waiting," I muttered, unsure if he heard as the sobs chocked through my voice. That was the last time I saw him that day.

*****

Yup. I came. I'm waiting this very moment. I looked at my watch. Half and hour until the fireworks would start. I sighed and looked around. Everyone was here with someone. It was mostly couples which made me feel even worse. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. The air seemed to be colder than usual. Should I wait? Or should I go? He probably won't come. I could feel tears pricking at the edge of my eyes again. I had to go. That is unless I wanted to have people see me cry.

I turned immediately to my left. It had less people blocking the way. I headed in the direction of the fountain. Back to where I had asked him. I know. Stupid. Go back to the place he broke me. I didn't care though. I wanted to see the fireworks but I didn't want to be around people in the case that I cried. No one was there. It was the only place. I picked up pace until I was running to the fountain.

When I got there I could feel myself shaking all over. I felt myself wanting to cry yet I couldn't. Would the fireworks really be worth it? My heart told me to stay while my head told me to go. Which one I should listen to? I didn't know.

"Akamino-san?"

*****

I didn't know why I had come. Was it because I had hurt her? Or was it because she had hit a sore spot with me? Even as I stood in the crowd searching for her I couldn't figure it out. I scanned through the crowd, looking for her dark brown hair with the ash blonde highlights. Not many people in Japan had blonde in their hair so she should be easy to find. I saw someone ahead rush through the crowd with their head down. _It could only be her;_ I thought. I followed her, seeing that she was heading toward the fountain. She was fast so I had to follow to the place I thought she had gone.

When I finally got there I saw her shaking. I was unsure if it really was her or not so I took a few steps forward. "Akamino-san?" I asked. She slowly turned around. Her eyes were red with unshed tears yet blank of emotion. She blinked a couple of times before finally coming back to reality. As she blinked a few tears escaped, stabbing me in the heart to know that I was the reason for those tears.

"_Y-you came," _she said so quietly that I could just barely hear her. I saw her mouth come up into a large smile. One of true happiness. And to think, all because I came. I knew that I hurt her knowing that she was happy from me coming. "Uh…Um…," she started, obviously unsure of what to say.

I walked to her side and asked, "Shall we go back to the square to watch the fireworks, or shall we watch them here." I didn't know why I was here still. Yet the words seemed so right to say. I couldn't think of anything else that I should say. Was it possible to leave her out of the whole mess of me being Krad? I wanted to leave her out. So why was I drawn to the idea of keeping her at my side? Why was I drawn to the idea of telling her what was going on? Answer her questions from earlier?

"I…think here…would be best. We won't have to deal with the crowd," she said slowly, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help but smile a give a curt nod. She turned around to look over the water just as the fireworks began. "Ahhhh," she cooed as the sky was lit up in an expansion of colors and designs. Her face was lit up in pure joy as she watched the fireworks fly through the sky. To imagine, such joy from something so simple. Maybe, I could find joy similar to hers…

********

"I had a great time. Thank you for deciding to come," she told me with her usual large smile. I smiled back at her shyly. I still didn't know why I had come, but right now, I didn't care. To know that she wasn't angry with me for rejecting her at first was nice to know. "Good night, Hiwatari-san," she told me as she opened the door to her house.

"Hikari…is who I am," I told her. Why did I tell her? Of all the things. At first she stared at me with shock, and then she smiled. It was as though she was thanking me for sharing such a deep secret with her. I simply smiled back with no control over my actions it seemed. As she closed the door, she bid me good night once more. Maybe…just maybe…I could tell her…Maybe she would accept me…for who I am…

**I know. Cheesy ending. But I was running out of ideas for what to put in the story. I wanted to get this out soon yet I had too much homework. Anyways…I don't know what else to say so…Ja ne!**


	2. Avoidance

**Back by popular demand we have the second chapter to Hikari Is Who I Am. Well, actually only one person reviewed and said they couldn't wait for the next chapter. It was originally a one-shot but I found myself curious as to what happens next and my reviewer, to whom this chapter is dedicated to, Marium-san! Thanks for the review.**

**I don't own D N Angel.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Avoidance**

***********

I looked around nervously as I slinked through the halls. School had just gotten back in from break and I was a nervous wreck. I know I mentioned that I wanted to know more about him, but if it meant knowing he was a Hikari, I would have rather not met him. My new goal was to avoid him at all costs. If he found out the truth, I couldn't even imagine what would happen. Especially with that homicidal blonde on his side. To think, that I was crushing on him when he should be my enemy.

I hate him. Or I should at least. My heart still would beat loudly in my chest when I thought about him. If he was here, then that meant that Niwa-san really was that perverted thief. Here I was hoping to have a normal life. Maybe I should have just not gone to school like I first thought. The thoughts all crashed about in my head and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Chrysie-chan, are you okay?" I heard Riku say from behind me. I was quickly startled by the sound of someone talking to me. I admitted she could be quiet when she wanted to. She looked at me with a scrutinizing gaze under which I shuddered. "Were you about to cry?" she asked me.

I hated when she did that. She always seemed to know how to read my emotions. Even though she was right, I stubbornly shook my head as a sign of no. She only frowned as a reply. She didn't believe me one bit. I always was a bad liar, so bad that even Risa can sometimes, I repeat sometimes, tell that I'm lying. I shook my head again and told her, "I'm perfectly fine. You have no reason to worry about me."

Her frown deepened. She looked close to yelling at me for lying when it was obvious. Riku then took a deep breath before saying, "Did Hiwatari-kun reject your invite or something?" I winced at her words. It was partially true considering at first he did reject me, but he did come eventually. That much was true. I saw anger in Riku's eyes and I feared for Hiwatari-san if she got her hands on him. Not that I should care. I should be glad Riku disliked him. Yet of course I still like him even though he was who he was.

"Riku-chan, you have no reason to worry about me. And he didn't reject me," I started finally thinking of something that will make it so that Riku wasn't angry with Hiwatari. "It's just that…I saw Dark after we parted ways…and he stole something from me." It was true. I had lost something. It was a necklace that I wore to school every day. I know someone stole it because it wasn't where it usually was. It was this necklace that stopped me from being sealed. If Dark had it, then I would be sealed just like the other artworks he had stolen if he found me. But that's a story for another time.

Riku let out a large gasp. Her eyes immediately went to my neck and, seeing that the necklace really wasn't there, widened her eyes. I felt like laughing as it looked like she was doing an imitation of a goldfish, but I bit back the laughter that threatened to pour over. Her gaping soon stopped and turned to a look of irritation. "Why that no good, rotten, perverted thief! I can't believe he would steal something like that from you! Ugh!" I listened vaguely as she continued rambling about how bad Dark was and how impossible it seemed for girls to like him.

I looked around to notice that we had wandered into our class room without our knowing it. I wondered how long we had been standing there while Riku continued to rant. I saw Niwa looking at us with a contemplative look on his face. He seemed to notice he was staring and quickly blushed a deep red. I let out a small chuckle before looking at him with a pleading look. After that I quickly looked to Riku who was still yelling about the perverted kaitou.

He seemed to get the message easily so he came up to me and Riku and started chatting with her while he brought her over to her seat. He looked and me quickly after they sat down, so I mouthed him a quick thanks. "Akamino-san, could you please move? You are blocking the doorway," I heard someone say from behind me.

Thinking that it was Saehara, my hands automatically balled into fists. I turned quickly on my heel and opened my mouth to yell at him but quickly stopped when I realized who it really was. "Hi-Hiwatari-san! I'm so sorry. I didn't know I was in your way," I stuttered as I shuffled into the class room and moved so that I wasn't in front of the door. I blushed and looked down as I saw him continue to stare at me.

I nervously shifted on my feet before yipping as someone blew on the back of my neck. I quickly turned around to see Saehara laughing loudly at my reaction at which I frowned. Before I could decide what would be a fitting punishment for him, Risa came and tugged on his ear and shouting at him, "Saehara-kun! You shouldn't go around scaring poor Chrysie-chan like that! Why not be a gentleman like Dark-san? He's definitely a lot better than you!" My eye twitched slightly at her words. She knew full well that I hated Dark.

Riku then, apparently done with her conversation with Daisuke, whispered to Risa, "You know who she likes, so why mention Dark? She hates him. Not that I don' blame her of course." I blushed at Riku's comment and quickly looked around. I noticed Hiwatari sitting down at his desk and allowed my gaze to linger for a few seconds. Of course a few seconds was all it took for him to catch me looking. I quickly looked away and blushed a deep red and found the floor beneath my feet interesting.

"Chrysie-chan!" I heard my name called suddenly. I looked up to see that Risa and Riku were closely examining my with there faces close to mine. I stumbled back in surprise at the close proximity. I felt myself tip backwards a bit before I quickly moved my weight forward. I let out a quick sigh, thankful that I hadn't made a COMPLETE fool of myself in front of Hiwatari. I looked back at the two with a questioning look on my face, wondering why they would do such a thing when they knew that I was usually a nervous wreck at school. All they said as a reply was, "You weren't listening. We were asking why you so red."

"Oh…" was all that I could manage to say to them, thoroughly embarrassed by the fact that I had zoned out whistle staring at Hiwatari. Risa had a knowing smile that in my opinion seemed slightly evil.

Risa cleared her throat lightly, signaling that she was going to say something, in her opinion at least, that was important. "I hope you do remember that there is a dance coming up, and you can only go if you are accompanied considering this is a formal AND a Valentine 's Day dance. Tell me, Chrysie-chan, have you found a dress or someone to go with?" I already knew where she was heading with this.

"No…" I squeaked out. Her grin seemed to get bigger as I said this. There were two reasons why Risa wasn't as close to me as Riku. One, she loved to shop where as I, don't. Two, she always has some sort of plan to get me and Hiwatari together, which, used to just annoy me, but now I don't want to stay in love with him. I want to hate him. But that, as far as I know, is impossible. Three, she has an obsession with things that are pink and girly, two things I cannot stand…Okay, so three reasons. Either way it spelled out doom for me…

"Time for a shopping trip!!!!"

**Okay, two reasons for the dance. One is that Valentine's Day IS coming up and the other is that my school is having a dance. It was originally January 29****th**** but then it was changed to March 5****th**** I believe. All because of the weather conditions. Anyways, Read, Review, and Remember! The three Rs. The remember is that you should remember to suggest this story to those who you think will like it.**

**--MNRS**


	3. Shopping and a Rival

**This is actually based on a girl that I really know and used to be friends with but now I'm completely annoyed. I think she still thinks of me as a friend though. Anyways, thanks again to Marium-san for reviewing. You are a great inspiration and I would like to thank you for supporting me!**

**I do not own DN Angel. Only "Chrysie" Akamino.**

**Chapter Three:**

**Shopping and Rivals**

"Do we really have to do it after school? I mean, do I even have to go? Besides it would be a waste to buy something that I'll only wear once," I complained as Risa dragged me along behind her with Riku bringing up the rear.

I had a couple of times before dug my feet in the ground and said that she would have to drag me along. And damn was she strong! She tugged on my arm and I toppled over. She then had just kept dragging me until I threatened to say that she had a crush on Takeshi. It wasn't that he was bad or anything, just slightly perverted and annoying. I always had the feeling that Risa liked him and that they would be a cute couple. Anyways, I mustn't keep digressing, Risa then threatened to announce to the entire school that I liked Hiwatari and honestly, I couldn't deny it. It would only ensue that more of his fan girls would be angry with me. I already had one breathing down my neck. Anyways, back to now.

"No! You need to get together with him! You two are soooo cute together! Besides, I'm the one paying for the dress," she cooed as we stopped in front of a dress shop. From what I could see, the store had very girly dresses. All I could see from my current stand point was lots of frills, pinks, and baby blues. I had to admit, the baby blues weren't _that _bad, but they were still girly enough to make me want to run and hide…I know what you're thinking. They aren't that bad, are they? Well, I have always had a bit of a problem with girly stuff. Ever since that freaky doll my mom got me…ughhh…Not exactly the best thing to get. ANYWAYS, Risa then dragged me into the store which had a bell that rung as we entered. I turned slightly to see Riku come in after us with a sympathetic look on her face directed at me. "Hello, Mitsuki-neesan. How are you today?" Risa asked a tall woman with long, wavy, dark blue hair and baby blue eyes.

"Just fine, Risa-chan. And you?" she said as she set her seemingly sightless eyes looked towards us. That's when it hit me. She _was _blind. I inhaled sharply as I realized this fact, causing her to look towards me. "And who is your new friend, hmm?" Another thing that caught me off guard.

I had actually stumbled back in surprise upon this commented before stuttering out, "Ch-Chrystal Akami-mino. But everyone just calls me Chrysie." She just chuckled at my reaction before pointing over to a section that had lots of frilly dresses. She then pointed in the opposite direction that had darker dresses and low cut backs. I nodded as a sign of thanks before being quickly dragged toward the frilly dresses by Risa as I watched Riku take one last look at me before going to the darker dresses.

"Ooohh!!! How about this one?" she asked as she pulled out a lavender strapless dress that had sequins sewn into the top half and stopped an inch above the knees. I winced at the design of the dress and quickly shook my head no. There was no way that I was going to go looking like a sparkling piece of lavender to a formal dance. After that, Risa, with a frown, pulled out a dress that reminded me of a cupcake and was filled with a nauseated feeling. Seeing my face, she pulled out another. This time it pink, frilly, and reminded me of the dresses people in the 1800s I believe wore. I was thoroughly repulsed by it. Again and again she pulled out dresses. Again and again, the same result. Finally she huffed and stomped away, muttering how she would find her own dress instead of mine.

At long last I was out of her grip and trotted over to where the darker dresses were and searched through each piece, taking into consideration and the details that would be needed to find a good dress for the formal. I saw some dresses that looked nice. One that was a sparkly dark blue that ended in different lengths at the bottom. Another that was white and had black lace covering it. A different one had ¾ length sleeves and stopped just above the knees. There were others that I didn't like as much. Such as the V-neck dresses or the dresses that revealed a lot of the back.

After searching for and hour and a half, I think, I finally found the one that I was looking for. It stopped just above the knees while still brushing them. If you twirled in it the dress would poof up yet just barely to give a lavishing display of elegance. Just under the chest was a silk ribbon that made a big poufy bow in the back. It was a spaghetti strap that was black with the ribbon being a dark gray. Overall it was simple yet elegant at the same time. Mesmerized by its beauty, I made a reach for it. Only to have someone take it out of my grasp and into their own. I looked up and saw, wait, do my eyes deceive me? No…Not her.

"Chrysie-chan, I'm sorry. Were you going to try on this dress? I saw this dress yesterday and decided I would try it on today. I'm sorry to say, but you'll have to find another dress. I doubt that any other dress would look as nice next to Hiwatari-kun though," I heard a snide voice say as I turned to glare at her. Gillian Kenyon was her name. She had transferred here to Azumano just before I did. I hated…no, I loathed her. She was, in my opinion, a self-centered bitch. Of course that's just me…and a few other girls. And I saying that about something was a lot. Usually I would say that they were annoying and then they would leave me alone.

She had medium length blonde hair. And when I say blonde I mean that it was close to being platinum blonde. It was only a few shades darker than platinum blonde yet still fairly close. She had, I hate to admit, pretty blue eyes that stood out from her face that was pale with makeup. In my opinion, she looked like a zombie with all of the makeup she had on. She was a few inches taller than me and wore skinny jeans and a shirt that stopped where the jeans were on her waist. I hated her for a couple of reasons. One was that she was always bragging about how she got a better score on a test or something like that. The other was that she thought that Hiwatari liked her and that they would end up dating as soon as he got the courage to ask her out. I'm sorry, but tell me, have you ever heard of someone so conceited?

"Anyways, it doesn't matter what dress you get, you would only make a fool of yourself and Hiwatari-kun. See ya at the dance," Gillian said with a wave of her hand as she walked to the dressing rooms. A fire alighted in me stomach, and I started to remember my first day here, what, two, three months ago?

**Azumano Middle School, Chrys's first day**

"Okay class, I would like you to meet our new transfer student, Chrystal Akamino. She used to live in America until her family decided to come back to Japan. Would you like to say something, Chrystal-san?" the teacher asked me as she introduced me to the class. I looked around at the students nervously. The whole story that the teacher just told? A lie. It would be hard to act as though I was from America considering I was only an artwork. Yes, you heard me right. I'm an artwork that is known as Ren Yume Ma. It means Pure Dream Demon. I'll explain more another time though. Back to now, a few people stood out to me. A boy with fiery red hair that I knew to be Daisuke Niwa, the tamer of the Phantom Thief Dark. Another was a boy with baby blue hair that I knew to be Satoshi Hiwatari. I knew him because he would always walk pass me while he was going to a room that Dark had breached.

I was rambling, wasn't I? "Hello everyone," I said quietly, nervously shifting my weight on my feet. "I hope that you will all treat me kindly," I continued while bowing to them. The teacher told me to take a seat next to Hiwatari. Since I hadn't officially met him, I pretended not to know who he was. When the teacher told me, I quickly took a seat next to him.

The day quickly passed to lunch period where I met, officially, Daisuke, Takeshi, Riku, Risa, and Gillian, who was also a transfer student like me. Riku, Risa, and Takeshi glared at her while Daisuke tried to convince me not to sit with her. I didn't know what the problem was, so I just let her drag me with her to eat. As we talked and got to know each other, I found that she was fairly nice. From her I learned that there was a fan club for Hiwatari. I found the idea completely stupid and probably annoying for Hiwatari-san. On top of that the idea of having a fan club for someone they probably know nothing was funny in my opinion. I might not have been somewhat human for long, but I still know that you had to know quite a bit about a person before liking them. So, I laughed.

That laugh turned out to be something to ruin my day. In a list of what happened today, by the way this is only during lunch, I was: tripped, had milk spilled on me, had someone's lunch dumped on me, tripped down the stairs, lost my glasses, found them but they were broken (thankfully I had some contacts in my bag), and finally my drawing notebook was stolen (which I later found in a fountain). Yup, all of that happened during lunch. The rest of the class after lunch had gotten some tests back and Gillian had gotten one of the highest scores on it. She bragged long and hard about it to people who got lower grades and went over to Hiwatari-san to brag about it. While she was doing that, Daisuke and Riku came over to tell me that it was Gillian who had done all of those things.

From that day forward I tried to stop hanging out with me, but she kept coming back, doing something more annoying and self-centered each day. Thankfully for me she was changed to a different class and I didn't have to deal with her any more. For the most part anyway.

**Present Day**

More rage bubbled up inside of me as I remembered what she had done. At this time I really felt like punching or kicking something or someone. I was just about to let out a cry of frustration when I heard a voice say, "Looks like you were finally able to get away from Risa. So what happened? You look really pissed. Don't tell me Kenyon came in here and took a dress that you liked from you." I turned to see Riku staring at me with a small frown on her face. A frown made its way onto my face at what Riku said. Every last bit of it was true. Riku let out a huff and started to say, "Why that self-centered, inconsiderate bi-"

"Riku-chan! What a pleasant surprise it is to see you," Gillian practically shouted as she came out of the dressing room. I couldn't help but wonder if I had been thinking about the past that long. I looked at her and saw that the dress was very short on her. It stopped two inches above the knees. Far from where it was supposed to be. She twirled in the dress making it come close to revealing her entire lower half. She giggled oddly as she asked how it looked. _And she said my laugh was scary. _I admit that my laugh was like a witch laugh, but at least my laugh didn't sound like those geeks you see on TV.

"I'm sorry but a client had already put that dress on hold so I'm sorry to say but you can't buy it," Mitsuki said as she came over to us with a frown. Gillian raised her eyebrows in surprise but complied with what Mitsuki said. She changed back into her usual outfit and handed the dress to Mitsuki. After that she left the dress shop saying she would find a dress even better than that with a huff. Mitsuki then turned and grinned and said, "It was this one that you liked, right?" Realization dawned on me as she said this. She hated Gillian just as much as me and Riku. She lied right to Gillian's face. I grinned in thank. "Now, let's get this dress fitted right and find some shoes to match."

**Holly shit I actually updated quickly. Of course this is all thanks to Marium-san for the encouragement. I have one problem though. I don't know if I should go to the dance next chapter or have something else happen. Maybe Dark plans to steal something while at the dance and Chrysie follows. Don't know. So, I need your opinion on what should happen next. So R & R.**

**--MNRS**


	4. Dance and Thievery

**Once again I am back with a new chapter of Hikari is Who I Am (HIWIA). Thank you for the lovely review, Fireflower19. It was really thoughtfully and I'm glad that you think that. I don't own DN Angel, okay? Oh, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter. I'm completely neutral about Risa. At times I like her and at times I don't. Though I do think she doesn't get enough credit she deserves. She is probably smart but is just too blinded by the idea of boys. So no discriminating her saying that she is an idiot, okay?**

"Risa-chan, stop tugging so hard!" I yelled at Risa as she pulled my now curly hair up into a pony tail. She was working on getting it tight enough so that she wouldn't have to be constantly fixing it all night for my 'date.' No, I'm not going with Hiwatari-san. But she thinks that I should and that he will end up asking me to dance while we're there. How likely is that? Not very in my opinion. No one can stop a rampaging Risa though.

"One more minute," she muttered for the fifth time in, let's see now, five minutes. She gave another hard tug which resulted in me hissing. She slapped my arm lightly, muttering about how I wasn't a cat. "There," she finally said, her hands on her hips looking very proud of herself. "Well, go one and take a look," she continued by motioning to the mirror. I nervously got up, shuffling my feet slightly.

"Is that really me?" I asked as I looked into the mirror. My hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with my bangs hanging down while the hair that hung from the ponytail were curly ringlets. My unusual ash blonde highlights were hidden amongst the other layers of my hair. A light blush covered my cheeks, giving them a pale pink. My eyes were dusted with blue eye shadow that seemed to bring out the green in my hazel eyes. I was wearing the dress that I, or should I say Risa and Riku, bought earlier that day and wore matching blue ballet flats with them. It was different from my usual straight hair and makeup less face.

Risa nodded with a bright smile on her face. I was about to thank her when I heard a song that sounded like "White Night, True Light," otherwise known as Byakuya. Realizing that it was my cell phone ringing, I went over to my purse and took it out. Upon seeing who was calling, I immediately answered it and heard a voice start almost instantaneously started to talk on the other end. "Chrys, you said that Dark stole the necklace, correct? Well, he plans on stealing the Angel of Tears tonight at 9 o'clock. Be ready to fight," Marium said from the other side of the line.

To describe her, I guess I would call her a bit of a guardian. She was the one who took me in after I was freed from my prison. I guess I should go ahead and describe her now before I forget. She has a sort of empathetic ability when it comes to looking at peoples' expressions, sort of like a sixth sense if you will. She is cheery at times but is quiet or angry when people hurt her friends or if they are upset. Not only that, but she tends to be a cheeky fighter when least expected. Marium-san, in my personally opinion, is very bodacious. She has black hair with magnificent purple-blue eyes. Usually she wears an assortment of blue knee length dresses.

Anyways, this gave me a chance to make sure once again that I won't likely get sealed away. I muttered a quick response before hanging up. Turning back to Risa who had a look that practically screamed that I had better not be going anywhere, I spoke quickly, considering it's a quarter 'till 9. "Thank you very much, Risa-chan. I'm sorry to say that something has come up and I won't be able to come to the dance until later." At this Risa's face changed into a melancholy expression, definitely saddened by the fact I was leaving. I gave her a sad smile and a quick hug. "I promise that I'll be back by 10. If not, well, I'll almost everything you want for a day." Risa perked up slightly as I said this, already plotting my doom.

I quickly ran down the stairs, careful not to trip over the carpet or my feet. I trip going up stairs a lot (which surprisingly doesn't hurt as much falling down them), and I'm afraid that I'll trip and ruin what Risa did for me. After making it down the staircase, I ran passed Riku and continued out the front door, eagerly waiting for what would be (for me) a good battle. Hopefully.

I arrived just outside the museum 10 minutes after Dark was supposed to have arrived. I barely let my wings out behind me as I crouched in the tree. He had apparently already gotten into the building, considering the ruckus below me. I waited patiently, slowly moving from my crouch to fly through the nearby window, listening to every sound aroun- "Hello beautiful. I don't think such a beautiful maiden should be out here all alone with a thief around. He might just steal you, heh," a voice sounded from behind me. Having not noticed the man's arrival, I ended up slipping from the tree, nearly falling on my back if it wasn't for the fact that I immediately snapped out my wings.

I looked up at the person who had snuck up behind me. Dark Mousy. Just the man I was looking for. Now I can ask him about the necklace. He gave me a strange look. I could only guess it was from my wings, until he asked, "You aren't human, are you? And what necklace are you talking about?" This took me by surprise, until I realized I had spoken aloud. I glared at him, wishing deeply at the moment that looks really could kill.

"I should believe you know what I'm talking about. The Pure Demon Teardrop. The super old necklace that can only seal and unseal me," I practically yelled, putting as much malice into my voice as possible. I was angry yet at the same time scared. He put his hand to his chin as though he were in deep thought. He was obviously taking this too lightly. "Listen you-"

"Oh! Ren-chan, how are you?" Dark asked as though it were a regular conversation. I was surprised at first how he knew me, but then I started to remember. Dark and I used to be friends years, and by years I mean decades, ago towards the time when we were both first created. He had always treated me like a little sister, family. Then one day he sacrificed me to save his own ass. Not that I can really blame him. Hearing him say that brought back good memories. "Eh, Ren-chan, by necklace, do you mean this one?" he asked as he held up a tear shaped necklace that hung on a silver chain with a dark grey crystal for the tear shape. Actually, screw the good times; I had to endure a boring life being stuck in a statue.

"First of all, I'm fine. And you? Second, yes, I mean that one. Now give it back. I don't want Krad to get his hands on it and seal me again. Perhaps even destroy me," I muttered as I held my hand out towards him. I did want to catch up with him, really. But I wasn't willing to take the chance at being late and end up having to do just about everything that Risa said. He smiled lightly at my reaction and threw the necklace toward me. Only to have a homicidal blonde grab it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A thief and, oh, would you look at that. It's Ren. I haven't seen you since our creator sealed you after Dark sacrificed you so he could live," Krad yelled down at me through the trees with a maniacal grin. At the moment I quickly prayed that he wouldn't recognize me and have Hiwatari-san see or let me reveal myself enough to recognize at the dance. I shot him a quick glare before stretching out my wings fully and aiming myself straight at him.

His breath went out with a loud, "Oof!" as I hit him dead on with at least 30mph force while wrapping my arms around him to drag him down. As we quickly neared the ground, I let go of him and flew back into the shadows. I watched as he realized what was happening and flew upwards before hitting the ground.

"Ren!!!" I heard Dark shout to me from somewhere in the trees. Curse him being able to blend into the dark. I looked through the trees to try and see him before spotting a glimmer of light that was heading in my direction. Realizing what it was, I zoomed after it. "Go ahead and get to the dance. I'll hold Krad off! Oh, and can you tell Riku to wait for Daisuke since he had some family matters to take care of first?" Dark called to me as I caught the necklace. I glared slightly and wondered how he knew I was going to the dance. Then I remembered he and Daisuke were the same person. The reason why I glared was because now Krad knew that I went to the same school and Hiwatari-san.

"Thanks, Darknii-san!" I yelled at him. He gave me a quick smirk, probably because I actually forgave him, and went back to fighting Krad. I flew off into the night with nervous thoughts and realization in my head. _He won't be there._

I pulled the shrug closer to me as I entered the building. Because of activating my powers earlier, I had ended up with tears from the wings in my dress. I do not want to think of what would happen if Risa-chan found out about the tears. I nervously shifted through the crowd, making my way smoothly through the mass of bodies. I looked at the clock. Five minutes until ten. I frowned at this and hurried my search along.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Risa, Riku, and Saehara together talking. I watched as Saehara pull his camera out and mimicking the actions of taking pictures. Riku looked unsure though thoroughly amused at something that Risa was saying with a grin. I calmly walked up behind her, eager to scare her and show her she wasn't going to make me into a live doll for her to play with. Riku and Saehara looked at me and barely nodded, not doing anything else to show I was there.

"With only a minute left, I doubt she'll get here and find me in time. Finally, a chance to dress her up without her complaining. If she stopped dressing like a tomboy I bet she would look like a porcelain doll," Risa said with a large smirk.

I held my breath and moved forward so that if I breathed she would feel the heat of my breath. "Who won't get here in time and look like a doll?" I asked with a deep exhale, allowing my breath run out before pulling back.

Risa let out a small "Eep!" and turned quickly on her heel. Her face was a pale white and her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of her head. Realizing that it was only me, she puffed out her cheeks in a childish manner and muttered, "That wasn't very nice." I chuckled lightly at her reaction and shook my head as I do when I laugh.

"Riku-chan," I started, prepared to warn her that Daisuke would be late because of…"family" matters.

"Riku-san!" I heard a voice yell slightly from behind me. I watched as Daisuke ran up (with little trips I might add) and started to apologize repeatedly for arriving late. I have to admit, nothing much happened for a while after that. At least not until…well, you can guess who arrived.

I had actually gone red as soon as I saw him. That sent little signals to Risa and Riku to scram. Well, in their opinion anyways. So Riku asked Daisuke to dance while Risa walked around and talked with Saehara.

For a while the two of us stood side by side, not knowing what to say. We hadn't talked since New Years, and with the fact that he had told me which family he was a part of, I couldn't help but feel a bit, scratch that, much more nervous than usual.

"Tell me, Akamino-san, have you ever read The Green Mile by Stephen King?" was what he asked for us to finally strike up a conversation. I had in fact read it which had led to the discussion of it and comparisons to the movie. That in turn led us to talk about other books turned into movies and other things related. Just talking to felt like heaven. I swear if I were to die at that moment I would have died happy. All from a small talk about books.

At the very back of my mind though, I was wondering when Dark would introduce me to the rest of the Niwa family. Or at least when Daisuke would question me about it.

**Finally! An update! I apologize for taking so long. I had the biggest test of the year to make up since I was in Dublin for a week soon followed by a trip to Brussels. Anyways, up next chapter is going into more depth about Ren's past and all that stuff. See ya next time!**

**--**

**MNRS**


End file.
